Karaoke Revolution Presents: American Idol
Karaoke Revolution Presents: American Idol is a music performance video game featuring "Hungry Like The Wolf", released in the USA by Konami Digital Entertainment on 2 January 2007. About the game The game is a talent-search based on the TV show American Idol, which features video clips from the original series, authentic looking venues and celebrity judges. Players start out singing in front of judges to earn their 'golden ticket' to the next elimination round in Hollywood. As player successfully clear each song, they move on through the Hollywood round to the semi-finals and then, finally, the big stage of the top 12. Simon Cowell, Randy Jackson, and Ryan Seacrest allowed their names, voices and likenesses to appear in the game, but Paula Abdul did not and was replaced by a judge named Laura who was voiced by actress Kenna Kelly. Cast *Simon Cowell - Himself, Judge (voice and archive footage) *Randy Jackson - Himself, Judge (voice and archive footage) *Kenna Kelly - Laura (voice) *Clay Aiken - Himself (uncredited) *Fantasia Barrino - Herself (uncredited) *Paris Bennett - Herself (uncredited) *Bo Bice - Himself (uncredited) *Anthony Fedorov - Himself (uncredited) *Justin Guarini - Himself (uncredited) *Taylor Hicks - Himself (uncredited) *William Hung - Himself (uncredited) *Nikki McKibbin - Herself (uncredited) *Katharine McPhee - Herself (uncredited) *Brett Pels - Tutorial Voice (voice) (uncredited) *Ryan Seacrest - Himself - Host (voice and archive footage) (uncredited) *Ruben Studdard - Himself (uncredited) *Trenyce - Herself (uncredited) *Jasmine Trias - Herself (uncredited) *Carrie Underwood - Herself (uncredited) Song list #"All My Life" - K-Ci and JoJo #"Alone" - Heart #"Always Something There to Remind Me" - Naked Eyes #"Be Without You" - Mary J. Blige #"Breakaway" - Kelly Clarkson #"Build Me Up Buttercup" - The Foundations #"Can't Help Falling in Love" - Elvis Presley #"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" - Queen #"Dilemma" - Nelly & Kelly Rowland #"Do I Make You Proud" - Taylor Hicks #"Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" - Elton John #"Don't You Want Me" - The Human League #"Easy" - Commodores #"Every Rose Has Its Thorn" - Poison #"Flying Without Wings" - Ruben Studdard #"Heartbreaker" - Pat Benatar #"Heaven" - Los Lonely Boys #"Hungry Like The Wolf" - Duran Duran #"If You Don't Know Me By Now" - Simply Red #"It's Not Unusual" - Tom Jones #"Just the Way You Are" - Billy Joel #"Let's Stay Together" - Al Green #"Love Will Keep Us Together" - Captain & Tennille #"More Than Words" - Extreme #"Photograph" - Nickelback #"Piano Man" - Billy Joel #"Proud Mary" - Creedence Clearwater Revival #"Rock with You" - Michael Jackson #"Saving All My Love For You" - Whitney Houston #"She Bangs" - Ricky Martin #"Stand By Me" - Ben E. King #"Stickwitu" - The Pussycat Dolls #"Straight Up" - Paula Abdul #"Sugar, We're Goin' Down" - Fall Out Boy #"The Real Thing" - Bo Bice #"Total Eclipse of the Heart" - Bonnie Tyler #"Unwritten" - Natasha Bedingfield #"What a Girl Wants" - Christina Aguilera #"You and Me" - Lifehouse #"You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'" - The Righteous Brothers Category:Video Games